


Dick Grayson: Prisoner

by Fujix



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse, Young Justice Season 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujix/pseuds/Fujix
Summary: [SOON TO BE RE-WRITTEN]An omegaverseSetting is from young justice around the ending of S2 and is timelined after everyone finds out Jason is still alive.The team is furious with Dick for keeping Artemis and Kaldur's situations a secret and blame him completely for how Kaldur got hurt by meg'aan. The team is pushing him away, not to mention kaldur, wally, and Artemis are acting indifferent and deciding not to help him. Because of the new tension and hatred, bad things happen and Jason is the one left to gather the broken pieces.Tim- BetaLag'aan- BetaMeg'aan- Beta(Martians don't have the 2nd gender but she can morph to any of them so this is the default she chose)Martian manhunter- BetaDick- OmegaArtemis- OmegaWonder Girl- OmegaBlue Beetle- OmegaFlash- OmegaArsenal- OmegaRed Arrow- AlphaBeast Boy- AlphaBlack Canary- AlphaBart- AlphaJason- AlphaDamian(age 13)- AlphaConnor- AlphaWally- AlphaBatman- AlphaMature themes:RapeVerbal abuseMental abusePhysical abuseSelf tormentOnly story, plot, and chapter 1 pic are mine.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Comments: 21
Kudos: 38





	1. Business as usual

**Author's Note:**

> This omegaverse will not have heats, pheromones or suppressents, only birth control and biting the neck. Instead of pheromones there will be a physical strength difference. Omegas will be considerably weaker than Alphas, strength wise, while the Betas' strength will depend on the person like normal but still remain between the other 2.

\--------------------------------------------------

" _What!?"_

"Are you kidding me?! You actually kept something like this from us!?"

_"We trusted you!....But apparently you didn't trust us!"_

_"Kaldur got hurt because of you!!"_

_"They could've died!"_

_"Who knows what else you're keeping from us!"_

"We can't trust you anymore!"

"Maybe I wasn't the only mole."

_"Yeah! You could be a shadow's spy!"_

_"We don't want you here if you're going to keep secrets that endanger our lives!"_

_"Yeah! Get lost chum!"_

_"Leave!"_

_"Get out of here!"_

Dicks eyes snap open and he bolts upright in bed. Breathing heavily, tremors flow through his body as he tries to gather his thoughts. Dick groans and puts his head on his knees as he mumbles under his breath,  
"A Nightmare". However this was more like a flashback, since it had actually happened just 3 days ago.

During these 72 hours since then he hasn't been in contact with anyone, only having left his apartment to patrol Bludhaven.

After several minutes Dick drapes his legs off the side of the bed and grabs his phone from his dresser. Checking his messages, he finds only one.

\--Damian--

"Grayson, Father needs your report for the past few days, he is not pleased with your slacking."

Dick sighs, rubs his forehead, and heads to the kitchen. His stomach growls but not feeling up to eating(for the 3rd day in a row) he settles for a cup of fresh coffee. He sits down at his kitchen table and checks the time on his phone. 8:00 Am. He quickly takes his birth control after realizing he was supposed to have taken it an hour ago.

Afterwards he checks his to do list for the day. Today he has to go to the cave to supervise the transport of some new equipment, then he needs to stock the Caves basic supplies like first aid and the storage room that holds extra food, weapons, and other things used for the cave.

After that he'll need to patrol happy harbor and then bludhaven once he comes back.

The dark circles under his eyes seem to worsen just thinking that he'll have to go back to the cave. Once hes done looking over the days activities he washes his cup, puts his nightwing suit on, and leaves through his apartment's window. 

When he arrives at the cave there's only Cassie and Bart in the room, but they quickly decided to ignore him and leave the room right away. Deciding to not waste time, Dick quickly grabs one of the Cave's iPads to prepare for the new equipment.

Looking at the Cave's activity log, a room has been cleared to set up the equipment. The addition will be a new training room once the set up is complete. The room will have things like target practice, training simulations, and a special gym to train the physical attributes of each person.

"Neptune's beard! What are you doing here?!" An angry voice makes Dick flinch, pulling him from his thoughts. Flinch? Nightwing doesn't flinch. He's basically the most experienced member of the team, nothing should make him flinch, Dick thought.

Dick glances up to see Connor, Meg'aan, Tim, and Lag'aan standing at the edge of the room. 3 of the 4 glaring at him with hatred, Meg'aan being the one to look at him with a seemingly sorrowful expression before looking away. 

Dick suspects Meg'aan has probably tried to delve into his mind for she would also be glaring at him unless she knew something the others didn't. Surprising himself, dick finds himself feeling hurt at the thought that she would pry into his personal secrets, considering the secrets he has.

"I'm supervising the arrival of some new equipment for the new training room that's going to be set up." Dick replies, the white eyes on his mask narrowing as he makes sure he has the necessary data. He then heads towards the cave's hangar door, tapping on the ipad as he passes by the 4 other members. The same 3 glaring at him as he makes it all the way down the hall. Just as he's about to turn out of their line of sight Connor speaks up, halting dick's movements.

"You find any excuse to not stay away, don't you?! We don't want to see you and we don't want you here! Stop trying to weasel your way back in! You better leave right after you're done and make sure to stay away this time!" Connor threatens, his anger taking over his words.

Dick stands still, with his back to the others. His eyes wobble back and forth, filled to the brim with emotion. He makes sure the outside only shows a grim expression, so they can't see whats really going on inside. To them, it looks like their words don't have any affect on him and that's how he wants to keep it.

He straightens after a moment, says nothing, and keeps walking towards the hangar door and out of their line of sight.

He has things he needs to do so he's not going to allow himself to be a prisoner to his own emotions.

\---------------------------------------------------

Dicks apartment layout


	2. Bothered but unnoticed

Nightwing had just turned the corner towards the hangar when La'gaan let out an irritated huff. Its been 3 days since the team found out about what Dick had planned behind our backs. We all but basically kicked him out, anger fueling everyone's actions.

I was like that too though, those 3 days ago. I was so furious with Dick for endangering Artemis and Kaldur like that. So angry that I decided I'd find out for myself exactly why he choose to go behind our backs like that, violating his mind in the process.

Unfortunately, I was not ready for what I would discover when I tapped at the surface if his phsyche. I didn't get far before I was suddenly blocked out, but the things I did find explained too much for my comfort. He was tormenting his own mind, grief stricken and blaming himself. He had wanted to tell us so badly so we wouldn't have felt betrayed like we did now but he was stuck between this and all of us possibly being hurt if we knew this information. There were just flashes of other saddening things that I saw that lead me to think differently about him compared to my previous anger.

This was why I had acted the way I did when we had seen Nightwing in the room. The 4 of us were in the lounge room chatting away when we heard the computer sound off. We were too far away to make out the ID the computer had said so we leisurely made our way towards the Zeta Tubes. We had originally thought it was wally, Artemis, or kaldur, or maybe one of the younger members of the team. When we walked in I felt Connor, Lag'aan, and Red Robin tense with rising anger. Meanwhile I huddled inwardly because of the guilt I felt for not supporting him 3 days ago.

When Lag'aan called out angerly we all saw Nightwing visibly flinch, having must have been in deep thought. A look of confusion flickered over his face, most likely at his reaction. I can tell you it definitely surprised all 4 of us that we had managed to sneak up on him. When he looked up I was the only one to sheepishly avoid eye contact with him.

This was only moments ago but I already felt like I had emotionally stabbed him in the back. I should have asked him if he was ok, told him I forgave him, stopped Connor from adding those last hateful comments. I could practically feel Nightwing's mental state crack slightly from what Connor had said. It broke my heart that I still did nothing.

"Ugh" A groan to my right snaps me out of these thoughts. "Let's go, as much as I don't wanna be around him, I dont trust him with our new training equipment" Connor says, seemingly having trouble containing his anger as I notice his, almost white, clenched fists. I drooped slightly at this, saddened.

We got to the same hallway nightwing was in and watched him from the end of the hallway. He was watching the equipment be carted in by forklifts and checking crates and tapping at the iPad he had picked up earlier. He noticed us rather quickly and kept glancing at us every so often. To the others it looked like he was giving them hard stares, silently telling them he was busy. However, I knew how anxious he actually was. He could feel the angry glares boring into the side of his head by Connor, Lag'aan, and Red Robin.

The last of the equipment was brought in not long after that and dick set down the iPad for the next person to check. He fidgeted with his wrist computer as he walked towards us, to me it looked as if he was checking the time but prolonging it to not have to make eye contact with us.

"You're done now, so leave." Connor demanded as he stepped in front of Nightwing's path to force him to look up at him. Nightwing sighed deeply before turning off his wrist computer and acknowledging Connor.

"I never said that supervising the equipment arrival was the only thing I needed to do." Nightwing said just barely stopping to answer as he passed by, heading towards the storage room. Connor growled irritatedly at his answer but begrudgingly followed anyways. Lag'aan and Red Robin had to leave because Batman and aquaman needed their help but we were however joined by blue beetle and Garfield while following Nightwing to the storage room. Nightwing had picked up a box from the mail room before entering the large storage unit.

He set the box on the far table and started opening it, finally deciding to ignore us. We stayed by the door and watched silently. He began restocking the supplies we were low on with the stuff in the box, but not long after conflict exploded into the quiet room.


	3. Impact

The high tension in the storage room was what probably caused Connor's anger to over flow. Meg'ann was to my left against the door with Connor against the wall on the other side of her. To my right was Jaime accompanying me on the wall on the other side of the door. I watched as Connor twitched with rage before finally breaking the awkward silence. 

"Anything else you're going to do here that you haven't told us?" Connor barks out angerly, his fist clenched unbearably tight.

"No, actually, other than the regular patrol for happy harbor I have nothing else I need to attend to here today" Nightwing states nonchalantly, not pausing even a second from stocking. 

"Not that it has anything to do with you, even if I had more to do its not like you could stop me from getting them done. Interfering with my work could result in unfortunate outcomes in the future, I suggest you keep yourself in check" Nightwing bites back as he walks over to a shelf to my right, his back to us and seemingly not noticing the rising hatred from Connor. 

I notice my own irritation spike and am about to argue against him when I see a flash of black zoom past my vision towards Nightwing. I hear meg'aan to my left sheepishly call to Connor, maybe in hopes to reel him back. I watch as Nightwing snaps around to face us and the figure approaching him, his white eyes widen for a split second before jumping to his left and away from Connor's first swing. The second, however, connects hard against Nightwings right side and smacks him into the wall to my right. The impact makes a large indent and cracks flicker out along the wall. 

Connor pauses a second to look down at Nightwing who was now trying to gathering himself, leaning slightly against the damaged wall. He winces sharply and immediately grasps his right arm, it now dangling in a odd way. I gasp in realization and my anger towards Nightwing disintegrates. 

"KEEP IN CHECK?! YOU MEAN LIKE THIS!?" Connor shouts before going in for a punch to Nightwing's face. Nightwing goes to block with his good arm only for Connor to faint and bring it down hard on his bent leg were he had perfect aim at his lower thigh. Nightwing crumbles instantly from the impact, causing me to snap out of my haze of just watching it happen. I look to Jaime and meg'aan to see them still frozen in place. 

I quickly shake Meg'aan out of her trance and get her attention. "Meg'aan! Miss M! You need to restrain SB and get him out of here!" I yell instructions to her as she tries to make sense of my words. "H-huh? Oh yeah...... yeah, Ok" She replies before her eyes glow green and she steps forward, raising her hand toward Connor.

A second later Connor in floating in the air with his arms invisibly restrained at his sides. Meg'aan quickly leaves the room with him all the while he's still boiling. Not a second after they had left, Red Hood, Robin, and Black Canary burst into the room. Ignoring them, I quickly head over to Nightwing to check his injuries. Behind me I hear the three start yelling, likely for an explanation. 

While Im checking Nightwing I notice he seems a bit slow as to what the hell just happened to him. He's in shock. Being attacked suddenly like that by one of his original teammates was probably the only reason Connor had actually succeeded in landing a hit...or two. 

"What the hell happened!?" I hear Red Hood demand angerly, looking between Jaime, me, and Nightwing. 

"Ese went ballistic, that's what!" Jaime replies, having finally come out of his frozen state. "Your big Hermano was provoking SB and his very easily triggered anger exploded" Jaime added. I find myself disagreeing with the last comment. Nightwing hadn't provoked Connor, he had gone feral after hearing something truthful that he didn't like. I ignore it though and turn back to Nightwing who was now trying to stand. His arm was definitely broken and I can only imagine what condition his leg was in. 

I stood as he did and gave him a visual once over. His arm and leg obviously needed medical attention but all signs of shock had dissipated, he was fully aware of the situation. He slowly starts limping towards the door as Red Hood and Robin finish getting the full run down of what just happened from Jaime. They quickly take a place on both sides of him, Hood on his right and Rob on his left. He quickly shakes them off him when they try to help support his weight and they resign to silently follow him to the med-bay a few feet behind. 

By the time me and Jaime finish things up with Black Canary and make our way to Nightwing in the med-bay, they've already identified his injuries. 

When we had left Canary she had found a small red and blank superman S shaped patch on the floor in the room and, with a look that could kill, said she had someone she needed to give a talking to. I shuddered at the relief that it wasn't me and start to pull my attention back towards the room we were in now. 

Hood was looking at Nightwings X-rays on the wall directly in front of the bed Nightwing was on. Meanwhile Robin was helping Nightwing bandage and cast his injuries. Or at least he was trying to, Nightwing refused to give him an inch and made do with patching himself up. 

"So what have you got Red Hood?" I ask as me and Jaime approach him at the X-rays. Taking a look at the results I take note that they aren't nearly as bad as they could've been, considering who was administering the injuries. 

"He's got an oblique fracture in his left lower thigh and a transverse, displaced, fracture in his right arm. He should recover pretty quickly if there are no complications like malnutrition, dehydration, or illness" Hood explains to my relief. 

"I'll be fine" I hear Nightwing say from the bed to my left, noticing him slowly rising from it. He starts heading for the door when Hood and Robin start to object at his movement. "These kind of injuries come with the job, they're nothing, so don't follow me" He commands before limping out of the room. Not long after, we hear the familiar voice of the Zeta Tube computer sound off. We all sit in silence for a minute, staring at the door Nightwing had just left through. Hood and Robin share a look before sighing exasperatedly and leaving to most likely follow after him. 

By the looks of it, this is not the first time Nightwing has tried something like this. 


	4. Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for reference  
> Bruce 6'6, 43yrs  
> Dick 5'10, 23yrs  
> Jason 6'2, 20yrs  
> Babs 5'6, 18yrs  
> Tim 5'7, 16yrs  
> Dami 5'5, 13yrs
> 
> Dick POV
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------------

I fall through the window of my apartment, gritting my teeth at the searing pain in my arm and leg. I shift a bit on the floor to position both limbs in a more comfortable angle while I catch my breath. After barely leaving the cave still standing I went to patrol happy harbor like originally planned. Afterwards, I came back and patrolled bludhaven. Both patrols were very difficult as I was also being chased around by Jason and Damian. 

I peel my mask off the sweaty skin that its sticking to and then reach up with my good arm to close and lock the window. Dizziness hitting me abruptly, I fall to my side on the floor. Realizing quickly that the dizziness is from all the pain, I curse to myself as my vision starts to go black. 

.............................. 

I'm pulled from unconsciousness because of a horrid pain in my stomach and curl into a fetal position. This was a stupid thing to do as tear jerking pain shoots through my right arm and left leg. The pain has memories of the day before flooding through my brain as I try to remember where I am. The question of my whereabouts has me noticing the soft and cushioning surface beneath me. Confusion has me attempting to open my eyes, blinking to steady my vision. 

The first thing I notice is how dark it is, the second being that I was currently in my bed. I slowly try to sit up but another wave of pain pulses through my broken limbs, causing me to cease any further movement. 

This forced pause in activity gives my mind the opportunity to slip in thoughts that up until now, I had been trying to push away. 

Connor had attacked me. One of my original teammates and the 4th founder of the team itself. It had been so unexpected that it now resulted in my current condition. 

A sting of pain to my chest has me abruptly shaking my head to get rid of such thoughts. He attacked me, so what? Tons of baddies bigger and stronger have landed hits before and nothing happened. So that means this is nothing I cant handle either. Gathering myself again, I finally acheive a sitting position and try to remember last night. 

I distinctly remember passing out on the floor under the window. I'm also currently in Gray sweats and a blue T-shirt with new bandages on my injuries. Id be stupid to think I had slept changed and tucked myself into bed, so someone had obviously been here. Which meant they had seen how badly my injuries were actually affecting me. Speaking of which, my arm was now in a gray sling that hadn't been there before. I click my tongue as I nibble on my thumbnail when a click has me snapping my head up to the door. 

I watch as Jason walks into the room with a bowl of food, closing the door behind him. 

"Well, lookie here, Dickface is awake"   
Jason retorts with a smirk as he walks over the bed, sitting down on the edge of it. "What're you doing here, Jase" I ask calmly, seriousness lacing my tone. Jason merely shoves the bowl into my good hand, the spoon clinking against the edge. Looking down at the food inside, I take note that its oatmeal and eye the apple chunks inside. Silently resigning to do as he wants, I set the bowl carefully in my lap and pick up the spoon. 

"The oatmeal shouldnt upset your stomach so you should be able to keep it down" Jason explains once he sees me take a bite. Then his expression suddenly gets dark. "...since you've been purposely not eating for 4 days now" he adds which causes me to freeze for a second before continuing to shovel a 2nd spoonful into my mouth. I hear him sigh, seemingly frustrated as he combs a hand through his hair. 

"Damian found you, called me after cause we had split up trying to chase you down" Jason explains to my gratitude, then taking my bowl once I had finished surprisingly quickly. He sets the bowl down on my dresser and picks up a glass of water right next to it. He then turns and hold his closed fist in front of me, dropping three small tablets when I hold out my opened palm. 

"What's this?" I ask skeptically and eye the pills in my hand. He rolls his eyes before answering. 

"Pain meds and Birth control, its 7:13 in the morning" Jason explains, handing me the cup of water after I pop them into my mouth. I quickly take note that he even knows what time Im supposed to take by BC. Pushing the thought way I hand him back the cup once Im done with it and watch as he puts it back on the dresser. 

"So....where's Damian?" I ask, trying to spark a casual conversation. He turns back to me and gives me a stare. "He left not too long ago to give Bruce his report and say he'd be hanging with you and I today." He answers simply. 

Fantastic. There's a likely probability that Damian will tell Bruce everything and Ill be getting lecture next time I see him. My lips press into a hard line before softening as I refocus on my younger brother in front of me. I plaster a smile on my face before looking back at him.

"Hey, give me a hand, Im gonna take a shower" I tell Jason as I tenderly let my legs slip off the side of the bed and gingerly touch the floor. "Oh no you don't, I'm gonna give you a bath and you're gonna stay off that leg" Jason demands as he hoists my good arm over his shoulder, his own arm holding onto my waist. I object the whole way he's basically dragging me to the bathroom, non of it doing anything to convince him to let me do things on my own. 

I finally cave once he sets me on the closed toilet lid and watch him prepare the bath, filling it with heavenly looking warm water. He grabs a large and medium sized towel from the storage against the opposite wall the toilet is on. After setting the towels on the top of the storage cabinet, he comes to me and helps me out of my clothes. He wraps my casts in plastic before lowering me into the tub, my good hand going to cover myself once in the water. 

Jason takes his spot on the widened ledge behind me meant for sitting on, his back against the same wall the toilet is.

I feel my body immediately relax as he begins rinsing my hair, the mental instability being lessened slightly. Although it doesn't last long as I soon notice his staring. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------

For reference

[ ](https://www.instagram.com/p/CElZGydHiak/?igshid=h2nbseu22kpc)


	5. The begining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some back story into the no pheromones thing
> 
> Jason POV

I look over Dick's body and my heart twinges at the sight. He's almost unhealthily skinnier and there are severe bruises everywhere. Being outcast by his shitty ass team hasn't been easy for him and he's taken to coping by increasing his patrols. Not to mention the hundreds of scars littering his body too. Scars, half of which, he got while working with his team in its early stages. If this is the shape his body is in after only a week, Im about to beat some asses at the thought of what his mental state could be in now and or a week from now if things don't get better. 

I am shaken out of my thoughts and staring when a sudden tingling jolts my attention. I'm confused for a second before looking to Dick to see hes fidgeting and twitching in place. He noticed my staring and now he's getting upset. Thousands of years ago, before the human's 3rd evolution period, the second genders also had pheromones. These pheromones, to put it simply, are a scent or Aura that is generated by a person whenever they are during their estrus period or have a larger change in emotion.

This tingling that had alerted me to Dick's change in mood is what's left of the pheromones we had long ago. It has been proven to rarely influence sexual desires and has a connection to the strength difference we have today. If anyone else were to sense it, they'd know there was an Omega in distress nearby. My Omega, my brother. 

"Stop it Dickface, you know better than to be self-conscious of your body around me" 

Dick flinches at my voice and stops fidgeting. He already knows I'm not going to let him out of my sight until his health is better. I finish washing his hair and then move onto his body, carefully to not aggravate his wounds and bruises. He relaxes shortly after and his anxiety from my earlier staring dissipates just as quickly as it had arrived. Once Im done I give him a look and notice that he already looks better, his bruises seemingly lighter than before. 

I drain the water and help Dick out of the tub and set him on the ledge before covering his lower half with the large towel and scrubbing his hair dry with the smaller one. Once his hair is dry my hands pause with the towel on his head and we look at each other for a minute. He already looks happier, the dark circles I have seen earlier were now almost gone and so was his exhaustion. 

"You made the right decision Dick, don't let those assholes tell you otherwise" 

His eyes widen in surprise before he ducks his head down, giving an eager nod in reply. I get him dressed and help him onto the couch in the living room to watch some TV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so short, was having trouble getting it out but i didn't want to keep you waiting any longer so here it is. Im hoping to get another one out soon but i hope you enjoyed this small Dick and Jason moment.


End file.
